It is known to activate a dosing apparatus by means of a magnet ring to dispense a drink from a bottle; the previously known systems or similar apparatuses used in this connection are, however, encumbered with various draw-backs making it possible to interrupt the dispensing too early.
It is the object of the present invention to procure a system of the above mentioned type ensuring that exactly the predetermined quantity is dispensed at any time.